boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Archipelago
---- * Summary ** The archipelago is the "map", where you can see: *** Bases (NPC and Player) *** Resource Bases *** Submarine Dive Points *** Events ---- :* Invasions Invasions ::*Every 19 minutes, a "die roll" occurs which decides if you get an invasion or not. There is a certain chance that an invasion will occur. Victory Points do not affect this chance. What affects it is how many bases that you currently have on your map. If you have lots of Blackguard Bases and Mercenary Bases on your map, the chance of a new invasion is lower, and vice versa. ::::*If the die roll fails and no invasion occurs, the chance of the next roll resulting in an invasion increases. ::::*A successful invasion causes the chance of an invasion at the next roll to decrease. :::*The chance to have a new invasion is zero if you are at the cap for opponents on your map. The chart below displays the invasion cap for each Radar level when all explorable regions are explored. ::::*The invasion cap includes Mercenary (player) bases and Blackguard Bases. ::::*The invasion cap does not include Resource Bases, Lt. Hammerman's HQ bases, and Dr. Terror. :::*If there are more Blackguard Bases on your map than Mercenary Bases, a new invasion is more likely to be a Mercenary invasion, and vice versa. :::*The difficulty of bases depends on your current Victory Point count. You can read more about this here. ---- :* Activity Log Activity Log ::* When the map is open, a button at the top left corner with three lines will be there. When tapped, the Activity Log appears which you can use to view your Attacks or enemy activity. ::*Enemy Activity Entries include: :::* Mercenary activity (when you lose a village, either to an NPC or another player) :::* Home Base activity (when you defend your base, or it is successfully raided) :::* Dr. Terror activity (when he appears on either his Terror or Volcano base) :::* Resource Base activity (when you defend your base, or it is taken over) :::* Daily Report (showing how many times you have been scouted, attacked, and raided) :::* Dive Location Spawns (when a new Dive Location appears) ::* Tapping on an entry in the log will take you to the corresponding location. :::* For example, tapping on 'Resource base defended' will take you to the Resource Base that was defended. ::* Each entry has an arrow pointing to the map. A white arrow means you can interact with that island. :::* A "Village lost" slot with a white arrow means you can attack that base. Once you conquer that island, the arrow on the Activity Log will not be white anymore. :::* A white arrow next to a "Home Base Raided" or "Home Base Defended" entry means that you have a reward to claim from it. ---- * Different Icons ---- * Island Types **'Mercenary Bases': These bases are other players' home bases, so unlike Blackguard bases, they have restrictions on what kind and how many Defensive Buildings they can have. The loot available varies by how many Resources the player's vault did not protect at the time you discovered their base. **'Blackguard bases': These bases are computer generated. They generally have fewer Buildings than a Mercenary base. You can read more about Blackguard bases by clicking here. **'Resource Bases': These bases can be taken over from other players by destroying the base's Outpost (similar to the Headquarters). When they are under your control, they deliver Resources to your island on small boats. You can read more about Resource Bases by clicking here. **'Lt. Hammerman's HQ bases': These bases can be found in specific locations on your map. Here, you destroy Lt. Hammerman's base for lucrative rewards. These bases never respawn once you defeat them. You can read more about Lt. Hammerman bases by clicking here. **'Event bases': Every day there is a special event to play. Learn more here. :* Other Points of Interest Other Points of Interest ::*'Chests': Small golden chests will sometimes appear when you explore a new section of the Archipelago. They have been known to contain from 1 to 30 diamonds and a Victory Point. These chests reappear every so often around your Archipelago, but these new ones will not contain a Victory Point. ::*'Submarine Dive Points': these are locations where you can send your Submarine to dive for treasure. They look like yellow buoys with a red flag. You can read more about dive points here. ---- :* Trivia Trivia ::*It costs a total of 79,960,800 Gold to explore the entire Archipelago. ::*There is a total of 471 Diamonds to be gained from Chests not counting the ones that respawn. ::*Once a village has been scouted, you can see the resource rewards without having to scout again, the only result of scouting an island. ::*The amount of loot available on a base will not change while it is on your map, but a player's base design can. ::*If you have captured a Resource Base, it will be blue, but if you do not own it (if the resource base is not owned by anybody or owned by another player), it will be red. ::*The northern part of the Map is filled with Ice Islands which are the only places that Ice Power Stones can be found. Volcanic Islands are also dotted around the Archipelago which are the only islands where Magma Power Stones can be found. ---- Map of the Archipelago view the full size image here de:Archipel Category:Opponents